


Что значит для тебя...

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Примечание: сделано на пятнадцатую неделю (седьмую второго сезона) "Дуэльного клуба" на дайри за Бартемиуса Крауча-старшего.





	Что значит для тебя...

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: сделано на пятнадцатую неделю (седьмую второго сезона) "Дуэльного клуба" на дайри за Бартемиуса Крауча-старшего.

— Это глупо, — твердо говорит Барти. Через неделю экзамены, и хотя он уверен в своих знаниях — лучший на курсе, как-никак! — некоторые трансфигурационные формулы не помешает повторить, так что у него нет времени на…  
— Зато весело, — Адела мягко улыбается, вскидывая подбородок. Она на полгода старше и, тем не менее, на голову ниже, и потому всегда смотрит снизу вверх. Это добавляет хрупкости, даже беззащитности, и Барти кажется, что он должен защитить ее от чего-то… хотя ему-то прекрасно известно, что эта беззащитность обманчива: на последнем занятии Дуэльного клуба профессор Флитвик поставил их друг против друга, и последствия хитрого проклятия (как выяснилось позже, придуманного самой Аделой) аукались Барти еще неделю.  
— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста? — Он бездумно кивает, спохватываясь только через секунду, но отказываться поздно: Адела уже тянет его в угол гостиной, где на столе разложены учебники и свитки с заданиями.  
— Каждое имя несет в себе определенный смысл, — втолковывает она, берясь за перо. — Не только известный всем, ну вот как у нашего директора имя на латыни значит «белый», но и тайный, который вкладываем мы сами… С чем ассоциируется буква «Б»? Что она для тебя?  
Пару секунд Барти молча смотрит на Аделу, силясь понять, зачем он это делает. Но ответа — простого и логичного — у него нет. Неуверенное, почти робкое оправдание «Она попросила» не в счет.  
Но раз уж согласился — делай. Барти переводит взгляд на лист, где аккуратно выведено его имя, и начинает соображать.  
И понимает, что задание не такое уж простое. К некоторым буквам он никак не может подобрать ассоциаций. Другие же, напротив, слишком о многом напоминают, и выбрать что-то одно непросто. И далеко не все из пришедшего на ум он готов высказать вслух.  
Самое простое Барти все-таки озвучивает. «Б» — синева и бронза рейвенкловского герба. И Блэки, от родства с которыми (за редким исключением) он бы охотно отказался. «А» — это амбиции; помнится, Распределяющая Шляпа удивлялась необыкновенному для его лет честолюбию и полнейшему нежеланию изворачиваться и хитрить ради достижения цели и воплощения этих самых амбиций в жизнь. Что, в свою очередь, привело к выбору между «Р» и «С» — Рейвенкло и Слизерином. Впрочем, «С» обозначает еще и сестер…  
— А «М»? — с азартом продолжает допытываться Адела.  
— Министерство Магии. Я собираюсь там работать.  
— Международное сотрудничество?  
— Аврорат.  
Перо замирает, не коснувшись бумаги.  
— Аврорат? — В голосе Аделы любопытство сменяется испугом. — Но это же опасно!  
Барти пожимает плечами. Дядя Раймунд тридцать лет прослужил в аврорате, арестовал не один десяток преступников, сражался против сторонников Гриндельвальда на войне, сколько раз был ранен — не вспомнить… а умер от яда брошенной любовницы.  
— Значит, буду осторожен.  
Адела пристально смотрит на него — а потом внезапно отводит взгляд, словно смущенная чем-то.  
— Так что же за тайные смыслы в моем имени? — Барти кивает на свиток, исписанный ровным почерком Аделы.  
— Ты предан родным и своим идеалам. А еще не любишь откровенничать, — Адела складывает лист вчетверо и протягивает ему. — Возьми. Со временем что-то изменится; будет возможность сравнить…

И действительно — меняется.  
Через несколько лет «амбиции» окончательно уступают первенство «Аделе», а вскоре «С» приобретает значение «сын».  
Для «войны» нет буквы в его имени — но он и не считает схватки с Пожирателями смерти войной. Это «Т» — террор, и Бартемиус клянется остановить его. Он днюет и ночует на работе, выбивает разрешение на использование Непростительных, сам порой участвует в рейдах — победа стоит этого.  
И в один миг победа оборачивается поражением — когда Робардс, посеревший, утративший обычное хладнокровие, докладывает, что вместе с Лестрейнджами арестован Барти.

Последняя в его жизни перемена — для буквы «И».  
«Империус».


End file.
